pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultima
Ultima is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures. Appearance Ultima is a wrinkled old woman with grey hair, which is tied up with two white strips. In addition, two of her teeth come out of her mouth. She wears a white kimono, decorated with red symbols. In addition, she wears a pair of sandals and long white socks. Personality Ultima is a cheerful old woman, who has a high opinion of herself and the skills she teaches. She is shown to be somewhat strict at her lectures, but means well. Occasionally, she teases Mr. Briney, an old friend of hers, when they meet up. Biography Ultima was a woman, who lived on a secluded island at Sevii Islands. She was the guardian of the ultimate skills she could teach to trainers' Pokémon.FRLG005: Old Ultima Puts Them to the Test Long time ago, Ultima had an acquaintance, Mr. Briney. Despite their bickering, they both sought out a map for Faraway Island, where Mew was located.FRLG027: Mewtwo and Mew Too FireRed & LeafGreen arc Ultima watched how Red, Blue and Bill carried Green's unconscious body to the Pokémon Center. Just as Red and Blue announced they would train to get stronger to avenge Green, Ultima appeared to them. She exclaimed how they were her chosen ones that would inherit her ultimate skills.FRLG004: ...Now You Don't Blue and Red were not interested in her, which annoyed Ultima, who threw two bracelets at them. Red and Blue had their Saur and Charizard fire attacks to repel the bracelets, which fell on Red and Blue's wrists. Blue was angry at this, and went to punch Ultima, who blocked the attack with her staff. To show her strength, Ultima sent Typhlosion and Meganium, who used Blast Burn and Frenzy Plant. The raw power created a crater in the ground and even made a hole in the ship, which amazed Red, Blue and their Pokémon. The sailor of the ship was in shock and scolded Ultima. Bill remembered Ultima was the woman who guarded ultimate skills, and Ultima confirmed this. Blue was still disinterested, but he could not leave, as the bracelet pulled him towards Ultima. Red trusted Ultima, who promised she could teach them her skills. While sailing to Two Island, Blue feared that Ultima could be the mastermind that sent the thing that attacked Green, and even captured him and Red with the bracelets. Ultima woke up and shoved Red and Blue to the corridors. She explained the three of her trials were not for the faint-hearted, as they had to build up their stamina. She watched on Dragonite how Red and Blue passed the Path of Skipping by jumping together with Charizard and Venusaur. Next, she watched as Red and Blue rode her Dodrio on the Path of Catching, where they had to catch falling berries. Before the third trial began, Ultima declared Red and Blue had to battle each other in the Path of Battling, and that she could only teach only one of them her ultimate skills. Ultima pushed Red and Blue to the path, and explained if a Pokémon hits the opponent's Pokémon, the ally's floor speeds up, while the opponent's floor would go in the opposite direction. while watched as the two battled each other. Ultima watched the two battle, and took note of their strategies.FRLG006: Red and Blue Make Purple Opponents Ultima continued watching the two battle. After Red and Blue came to the finish line at the same time, they sought Ultima out, with their bracelets glowing. Ultima appeared before them, with the *thing*,FRLG007: Double Dealing with Deoxys unaware the actual thing, Deoxys, was seen on Three Island with Giovanni.FRLG008: A Vicious Cycle of Possibilities Red and Blue had their Saur and Charizard use the ultimate moves - Frenzy Plant and Blast Burn - but the attacks missed Ultima and Deoxys. Blue claimed it was foolish to launch such an attack without knowing it first, as those two attacks could not be used consecutively. Ultima replied he was wrong, since they did well. Blue demanded to know if Ultima was allied with the thing, claiming she was the mastermind behind the attack. Ultima was disappointed, and showed it was Ditto, who followed Red and came to Ultima to explain what happened to Green. Ultima admitted both Red and Blue acquired her skills, even if she intended to teach only one person the ultimate skill. She asked of them to train on the accuracy, and also asked of them to be careful when facing Deoxys. Red forced Blue to bow down and thank Ultima.FRLG009: My, My, My Mimic Before Red and Blue left Two Island, Red thought if they learned Fire and Grass-type ultimate moves, there must've been the ultimate Water-type attack move. Ultima wondered what he was asking, so Red explained Green had a Blastoise, and would certainly join them in finding more about her attackers after she healed herself. This motivated Ultima to call for a boat to One Island, to find Green. Seeing the third move, Hydro Cannon, would also be passed on, Ultima wondered if this teaching of all three ultimate moves was a sign of heavens.FRLG012: Don't Doubt Deoxys Quickly arriving to One Island, Ultima saw as the citizens were attacking her. Ultima threw a rope to get Green on the ship, but the rope was pulled by the mob that demanded Green. Ultima sent Feraligatr, who used Hydro Cannon to push away the people, and let Celio give Green her Pokémon back. Quickly, they went to Five Island and met up with Blue and Bill, the latter showing Red, who was injured from the battle against Deoxys he had lost.FRLG013: Some Things Are Better Left Unown The group made a campfire, and Ultima listened as Blue and Bill described events around Deoxys. Red, who was angry how he was the one fighting that monster, left. Ultima wondered if Blue would go after him, but Blue denied, claiming they didn't need wimps in their ranks.FRLG014: Not Exactly Normal Green stole Ultima's bracelet, which caused Ultima to be pulled at her. Ultima was in shock, as she never saw that one of her bracelets was stolen. Regardless, she went with Green to teach her Blasty to use Hydro Cannon.FRLG015: Going Green After some intense training,FRLG016: It Takes Patience, Knowledge and a Really Quick Beedrill Ultima was shocked that Green mastered Hydro Cannon so quickly, as they normally are taught this at Cape Brink. She considered these results as a miracle. Before the group left, the ship had some Unown stuck at the propeller. After joining up with others, the group went to Six Island. Red's VS. Seeker emitted a beam to the beam, a place Ultima explained it was the Trainer Tower, where their foes were located.FRLG017: Red, Green, Blue and Mewtwo Too To help Red, Green and Blue out, Ultima went with Dragonite, who used Twister to clear the path from the Unown. Ultima confirmed the trio succeeded in entering the tower, and were even rescued by Mewtwo. Suddenly, Lorelei woke up, and recognizing Ultima, she expressed her honor to have met the ultimate trainer. However, Lorelei warned Ultima she doubted the Three Beasts of Team Rocket were inside the tower, as Sird was moving at a large speed, inside an aircraft.FRLG019: Meet Deoxys, and Deoxys, and Deoxys, and... Ultima crashed through the walls of the tower, and was pleased to see Red, Green and Blue rescued Green's parents and Professor Oak as well. Since Ultima wanted to help, she had Lorelei take control of her Dragonite and escort Green's parents to safety.FRLG020: Secrets from Sneasel Ultima eventually came out of the tower, which was nearly destroyed, and made Ultima fall off it. Lorelei had Shellder use Icicle Spear to bind Ultima to the wall and rescue her. Ultima reported Red flew off with Mewtwo and Charizard, while the rest were still in the tower. Lorelei wondered if Ultima achieved her original task, since she actually went separate ways from Red, Blue and Green. Ultima laughed, seeing Lorelei was a smart one for an Elite Four member, for she obtained the map to Faraway Island.FRLG025: Bested by Banette Ultima's sleeve broke, as she carried too many items in her robe. She called Mr. Briney to report she found the map to Faraway Island. Briney was not glad about that, since he already discovered Faraway Island, much to Ultima's shock. However, he didn't find Mew, and found out it was flying to Kanto. Ultima was surprised, and was soon joined by Blue, Green and Professor Oak. Together, they sailed off and watched as Mew flew towards Kanto.FRLG027: Mewtwo and Mew Too Boarding to Vermilion City, Blue and Green left Ultima and others to stop the airship from crashing.FRLG031: Start the Countdown, Starmie Ultima, Professor Oak and Lorelei went to the Pokédex Holders, after the airship was stopped. Much to their shock, they saw how everyone was turned into stone.FRLG035: Phew for Mew Emerald arc Among one of the items Ultima obtained at Trainer Tower was the Jirachi report, which Professor Oak wanted to send to Scott to translate it.EM015: Sneaky Like Shedinja I Before Briney left Faraway Island, Ultima had him collect a soil sample from that island. She gave this soil, feeling like they would need it, to Gold to pass it to Emerald,EM034: The Final Battle IX as the former went through her training to obtain the ultimate skill, but mostly failed.ORAS003: Omega Alpha Adventure 2 Ultima was seen on one of the Seagallop ferries, sailing to the Battle Frontier.EM035: Epilogue Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire arc Ultima joined Steven, gazing the murals at Granite Cave. Ultima was surprised how Steven didn't know of these murals before; Steven explained the clash of Groudon and Kyogre had revealed the secret entrance they only recently discovered, and the interior of the cave had even changed. Steven referred Ultima as "old woman", which offended her. He also directed her to the children outside, who waited for them. Steven continued gazing at the murals, while Ultima caught his attention, since she did come from Kanto to train the Pokédex Holders. She also recalled that they knew her ultimate moves, but Steven asked would they use them in their different forms, in Mega Evolved forms. Ultima was explained about Mega Evolution, and wondered why would Steven use a power he didn't know anything about. Steven claimed he had little choice but to accept such power, which made Ultima laugh, and the two went to meet up with Sapphire and Emerald. After calming the two down, Ultima wondered where the third Pokédex Holder, Ruby, was.ORAS001: Omega Alpha Adventure 0 Ultima oversaw the training, where Sapphire's Chic, Emerald's Sceptile, and Ruby's Mumu (whom Steven took on to train) used their ultimate moves. Ultima scolded Sapphire and Emerald, since they lacked precision, and would soon wield the power of Mega Evolution. Ultima thought their victories at the Battle Frontier were because the other Pokédex Holders were present, so Sapphire and Emerald continued training. This pleased Ultima, who saw they were getting more serious.ORAS002: Omega Alpha Adventure 1 After the training was over, Ultima complimented Sapphire and Emerald. She knew Pokédex Holders were quite strong and skilled, except Gold. Still, she sensed Chic, Mumu and Sceptile anticipated their day they would Mega Evolve, and that moment was coming soon.ORAS003: Omega Alpha Adventure 2 After Sapphire and Emerald Mega Evolved Chic and Sceptile, Ultima was amazed to see their Mega Evolved forms. Suddenly, Mr. Stone, Drake and Mr. Briney approached them, the latter bickering with Ultima. The moment was cut short, as Mr. Stone ordered everyone to board on his ship, since they could be overheard by strangers.ORAS005: Omega Alpha Adventure 4 The group arrived to Sea Mauville by boat. Ultima overheard something about the absorber, though Mr. Briney promised to tell her later. During the night, Briney visited Ultima, who could not sleep, thinking how the planet could be soon destroyed. Briney explained the absorber would take the life energy from the Pokémon to power up the Dimensional Shifter, which would eradicate the meteorite threat. Ultima wondered if Briney approved of the plan; Briney was uncertain, but they knew the planet had to be saved.ORAS006: Omega Alpha Adventure 5 The next day, Ultima watched as Sapphire and Emerald Mega Evolved their Pokémon, and their energy was drained to the absorber.ORAS008: Omega Alpha Adventure 7 With Team Aqua and Team Magma's grunts, as well as Zinnia's arrival, Ultima sent Dragonite to battle them.ORAS009: Omega Alpha Adventure 8ORAS010: Omega Alpha Adventure 9 After the battle, Drake, Ultima, Mr. Briney, Ruby and Emerald went on a boat, as Drake wanted them to visit Meteor Falls. Since they had some time to relax, Ruby wondered why Mr. Briney and Ultima came along. Drake told Ultima was interested in the scroll Ruby obtained, who claimed Briney came because he was in love with her. Regardless, Ultima examined the scroll, and explained before the Technical Machine ™ were used, scrolls, rings and other artifacts had been used to teach Pokémon new moves. She examined the scroll could teach Dragon Ascent move, which could be taught to a sacred dragon. While Ultima could not translate the scroll, Ruby recalled the sacred dragon could be Rayquaza.ORAS011: Omega Alpha Adventure 10 With the appearance of Kyogre and Groudon, Ultima was shocked, wondering why would Hoopa summon the two.ORAS012: Omega Alpha Adventure 11 Maxie and Archie had their Primal Kyogre and Primal Groudon unleash their powers, the former conjuring a whirlpool to drown Ultima, Mr. Briney and Drake.ORAS013: Omega Alpha Adventure 12 The Draconids rescued Ultima, Drake, Mr. Briney, Ruby and Emerald and brought them to their village in Meteor Falls, where they healed them.ORAS015: Omega Alpha Adventure 14 Pokémon On hand References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters